Currently available cosmetic compositions that are applied to the skin or lips, including, for example, foundations and lipsticks have a tendency to migrate or transfer from the surface to which they are applied onto a substrate that comes into contact, leading to an unpleasant appearance around the lips and the eyes, which particularly makes wrinkles and fine lines more prominent. This migration is often identified by consumers as being a major defect of, for example, conventional lipsticks, foundations, concealer products and eye make-ups. In addition, these compositions generally are not long-lasting, leading to modifications of the color which generally follow an interaction with the sebum and sweat secreted by the skin, or with saliva on the lips. The resulting smearing or migration leads to an uneven coating and uneven color, requiring the user to reapply the cosmetic frequently.
In one aspect, the invention provides compositions and methods for covalent binding of benefit agents to keratinous substrates,
Efforts to improve the durability and transfer resistance of cosmetic color products have focused on the use of polymeric film formers. However, many of these film forming compositions suffer from pressure sensitive tackiness and lack sufficient flexibility. Discomfort of having the added film layer is a large complaint among the users of current long-wear cosmetic products in the market.
There remains a technology gap in providing a non-transfer, long-lasting cosmetic composition, which is also comfortable to consumers over long periods of wear time.
The present invention, however, reduces the need for the film layer by providing a reversible covalent attachment of cosmetic ingredient (i.e., benefit agent) to skin and hair surfaces, which makes the film-former unnecessary and provides stronger adhesion than the prior art. The cosmetic ingredient is thereby physically attached to the skin surface and substantivity is dramatically enhanced.
Although covalently linking pigment to the skin is one approach to achieving transfer resistant cosmetic pigment, reversible attachment of various skin benefit agents has not been described. There is a continuing need in the art for cosmetics that impart desired attributes such as long-wear, transfer resistance, and comfort to the integuments to which the cosmetic is applied.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide improved cosmetic and personal care products having functionalized skin benefit agents which reversibly adhere to keratinous substrates that are long-wearing yet comfortable and which, when used in a pigmented or colored composition, reduces the tendency of the color to migrate from the surface.